


Jeeves and Wooster: 1968 London

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [33]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: 1968, Established Relationship, Homecoming, M/M, Older Characters, Period-Typical Homophobia, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1968 and Bertie and Jeeves have returned to London for a visit.</p><p>Written for the indeed_sir weekly drabble challenge 'metropolis'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeeves and Wooster: 1968 London

Bertie tottered along, gazing cheerfully about the airport. “All hail the old metrop, what?”

“Most agreeable, sir.” Jeeves took his lover’s slender arm.

“None of that ‘sir’ business, Reggie mine. It’s all settled now. Coves can be coves with other coves and whatnot.”

“Indeed.” Jeeves pulled Bertie away as a porter spat at their feet.

“I say!” said Bertie, halting in his tracks. Jeeves frowned but Bertie was looking past him at a ‘welcome’ banner. “Bingo!” Jeeves turned sharply. 

Dozens of former Drones and members of the Junior Ganymede Club clustered by the gates, eager to welcome their friends home. 


End file.
